


One-way ticket

by Killer_Squids



Series: Train adventures [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All of Karasuno is mentioned at some point, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Trains, Trains as a metaphor for life, gosuga hell, i dedicate this fic to the damn train that keeps waking me up, welcome to rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Squids/pseuds/Killer_Squids
Summary: For a moment, they're human, happy, and normal. But then it's time for him to get off, and Koushi can't bear to say goodbye.





	One-way ticket

Koushi didn’t remember when he’d gotten on the train, but when he came to his senses, he knew he’d been on for five stops.

The black-haired boy across from him had gotten on two stops after him, a fact that Koushi was somehow aware of. 

People got on and off the train and formed their own groups of people. 

Koushi found his group a few stops later: some rowdy people who talked a  _ bit _ too much and had a tendency to disturb the other passengers with their antics. 

Two stops later, the black-haired boy found his. They were quiet, but gave a sense of superiority, and Koushi respected them. 

Often, he found himself staring from across the train at the black-haired boy and his friends, and how his face lit up whenever they talked to him, and though they’d never met, he found himself getting attached to that smile. 

One stop passed, and a lot of his friends moved to a different compartment. Daichi and Azumane also moved, and Koushi was planning on following, but something held him back from leaving his compartment and leaving the little black-haired boy.

Another stop passed, and Ryu and Yuu rushed across the train, their feet pounding against the carpet as they both raced to another compartment. Chikara, Kazuhito, and Hisashi sighed and went to a compartment in the other side.

Two people from the boy’s group left as well, leaving him alone in his friend’s empty seats. He looked sad and alone in those seats, like there was so much space for him to fill, yet he was too small to fill it all.

Koushi pitied the boy who he’d been watching for so long, and decided to help. 

He stood up, moving Tobio’s legs off his lap, and walked to join the black-haired boy where he sat.

“Hey, I’m Koushi. What’s your name?” He asked, and the boy seemingly lit up at the presence of someone to talk to.

“I’m Tsutomu, it’s nice to meet you!” The newly-named Tsutomu replied, and Koushi felt his heart flutter a bit.

More and more stops passed, and he and Tsutomu grew closer and closer. They talked about anything and everything, and eventually Koushi grew used to Tsutomu’s familiar warmth at his side. Looking at Tsutomu was like looking at pure light, bright, happy, and warm.

Tsutomu had gotten on the train twenty stops ago, but he was approaching his final destination. 

Koushi could see it too, as much as he didn’t want to. Tsutomu had gotten thinner, and there were deep bags under his eyes. His strong hands began to shake, and he cried to Koushi one night about how he didn’t want to get off the train.

Eventually, the train stopped. The doors opened, but Koushi couldn’t see what was beyond them.

Tsutomu stood up and sighed. “This is my stop.” He mumbled. 

He turned toward the doors, and Koushi wanted to call out to him. He wanted to hold him one last time before he left. 

Tsutomu turned and wrapped his arms around Koushi, who stood up to better accommodate the hug. It didn’t stay a hug for very long, as their lips met and their goodbye hug became a passionate goodbye kiss. Tsutomu pulled away, and a tear rolled down his cheek. 

“Goodbye, Koushi.” He said, his voice hoarse and raw. 

Then, he stepped off the train into the darkness.

 

Koushi had seen many people depart from the train, but nobody as close to him as Tsutomu. Nothing felt the same without Tsutomu standing next to him, but he tried to move past it. He met up with Daichi on one of the next compartments, and he helped him deal with Tsutomu’s loss.

The two smiled and kept the memories of their missing lovers safe within their hearts.

After many stops, the pain finally faded, leaving only warm and happy memories.

And by then, it was time for Koushi to get off too.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole train thing will be explained better in the series’s description, so keep an eye out for it. All I can say is that the people on the train have no idea what their physical bodies are doing, but if damage is done to their body, they see it.  
> Also if you couldn’t tell:  
> 1 stop: one year  
> Getting off the train: death


End file.
